Ms. Philips/Quotes
During missions and others * Thanks, Jimmy. * You are quite useful, aren't you? * I'd offer you a sip but it's probably not a good idea. * Very good. Best be off to class then and, thanks. * Can I help you, Jimmy? * What's going on, Jimmy? * Did you forget something? * Psst, lose the prefects first. * Make sure you wash all that paint off girls. * Everybody, calm down. * Girls, please! Keep quiet! * There are better ways to meet girls. * Jimmy I'm glad you made it. * Please hurry, and try to talk some sense into him. I'll be waiting for him at the asylum gates. * Thank you so much. * Me too, I'm so glad to have my Gally-bear back. * What did I come to do here again? * Oh yeah, the sketch is for the dance. * Did you get sketches done for the dance yet? * I need my perfume, I just don't feel right without it. * There's the pearl necklace. I still remember the first one I got. * Thanks Jimmy, you really are a dear. * Thanks Jimmy. * You're great, Jimmy. Thanks. * Thank you peanut. I guess I shouldn't have relied on that Jimmy. * Well, thank you. I guess Jimmy couldn't be bothered. * Oh, you return empty-handed, Jimmy? * What are you doing back so soon? * Are you trying to tease me? During class Art * Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Miss Philips and it is my pleasure to induct you into the world of arts. * The main focus of our little class here will be the human figure. * Since the art budget has been cut again, I have no choice but to model for you myself. * I hope you appreciate it. * Ah, here we are again. Please take out your sketch books. * In this assignment, I'd like you to pay particular attention to the emotions you experience and try to get them onto the page. * Shall we get started then? And please, no talking. * The principal has informed me of some drawings in the boy's washroom. Apparently the sense of detail shows real promise. * Very pleasing work, Jimmy! * That's excellent, Jimmy! Mind if I keep it? * You certainly captured my character. I think you're very talented. * This is very good! Have you ever been, privately tutored? * Such passion in your work, Jimmy! Very moving. * Jimmy, I don't you're really feeling it today are you? * What's the matter, Jimmy? Is your mind elsewhere? * Looks like you're having difficulties today. Don't worry, it'll come. * It's alright Jimmy. I have days like that too. * Well done, Jimmy! You completed all your assignments. If you'd like to come back and work on your skills you're very welcome. Photography * Welcome, to photography class. I'm Miss Philips. * The class is structured as a series of photo-journalistic assignments. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun with them. * I'll be handing out your cameras and first assignment in the moment. * Any questions? * Welcome back everybody. I hope none of you forgot your cameras. * I was looking over your last assignment, since some of you have real talent. It was really a treat! * Hi everyone. I have your next assignments. And whoever handed in what I could only assume are some very creative self-portraits, please see me after class. * I'm sure you'll all be happy that this is the last assignment I have for you. * Nice work Jimmy, you're quite the photographer! * You know Jimmy, you have a little of a rough edge but I really think there's something special about you. * Great work Jimmy, it really shows your sensitive side! * I'm very pleased with your progress Jimmy, you show real promise! * I have no more assignments for you Jimmy. I'll miss these afternoons we spent together. Sees bike trick Successful * You're very skilled! * Haha, you daredevil you! Failed * To be great, you have to fail once in a while. * Take hard, young friend. Get back up again! Bumped into Friendly terms * Careful now! * Hello there! * Daydreaming again? Hostile terms * Do look where you're going! * Don't get too friendly now! * Don't bother me now! * That's a little forward, don't you think? * Don't, interrupt! * Pay attention to what you're doing! * Don't be so thoughtless! Obstructed Inside car * I'm driving here! * You're obstructing traffic! * Get out of the way, I'm in a hurry! Outside car * Don't just stand there imbecile! * Move it, this isn't funny! Ran over by vehicle * You just ran into an artist! * Look where you're going moron! * Oh that does it, I have had enough! Busting * I'm beginning to suspect you're enjoying this, Jimmy Hopkins! * Why are you making me do this? * I don't like doing this, Jimmy! * Do you get some sort of kick out of this? * That's enough of that, Jimmy Hopkins! * You are in a world of trouble, young man! Goodbye * I have to go work on my painting, Jimmy. I'll see you. * Ciao, Jimmy! Don't be a stranger. * Inspiration calls! Talk to you later, Jimmy. Asking for help * I need a hand over here! * Help!!! Chasing Giving chase * I'm gonna teach you a lesson! * Just wait until I get my hands on you! Escaped from * Alright Jimmy! You're off the hook for now! * I guess you got away! Out of breath * You're lucky I.. smoke! Wandering around * Which was the worst ex-husband? Probably, number hmm.. * Jimmy since to be developing nicely! He does have a lot of talent. * Crabblesnitch's methods are so outdated, it's travestying. * I wish you could just quit drinking, I really do. * Maybe I'll visit Newcastle. I heard it's lovely in the fall. * Maybe I should start some, installation work. Complaining * I don't why I even stand for this! * It bothers me! It bothers me greatly! Confused * Huh? Puzzling.. Congratulating * Very pleasing! * You're very talented! Conversing * Hmm.. * Oh, you'll be interested in this! * So few of the teachers here have a passion for the kids! * Art is about being an artist. Not creating art objects. ... Disgusted * Absolutely repulsive! Hit by friendly fire * Are you confused, Jimmy?! * Stop that, right now! * That's unacceptable behavior, Jimmy! Fighting * You're in real trouble now! * Don't you think I'll put up to this! * Stop it! Immediately! * You're going too far! Beaten up * Why did I ever come to this school? * I've been trying to help you! * Gary was right! * You're.. out of control! * Why are you so angry? * (Crying) Uhuhuhuhu.. Starting fight * That's enough out of you! * You and I have to have a serious talk! * That's it! Hit in the groin * Ohh.. you need.. serious help! (In pain) Uhhhhh... Spat on * Oww! Phelgm? Watching fight * Such figure! Such poise! * Such hot-blooded behavior! * Show some spirit! Hit by sneak attacks * That is not acceptable! * Control yourself! Gifts Receiving gift * Thanks, deary. * I appreciate it, Jimmy. Giving gift * Please, take this. Greeting * Oh, hello! * Good to see you! * Hi! Errands Requesting errand * Oh, Jimmy! I really need your help! * Jimmy? Could I get you to do me a special favor? Errand accepted * Jimmy, you're the only one I can count on to do this. * I'm so grateful you're helping me, Jimmy. Being indignant * Are YOU trying to push my buttons?! * Could you contain yourself please? * Would you STOP acting like an immature thug?! Jeering * How can you face yourself in the mirror? * You should be ashamed of yourself! * You're useless and despicable! Laughing * Hahaha, you're pathetic! * Ahahaha, very funny! Payback * I hate him more than all my ex-husbands combined! Hit by rat * A rat? Hah, that reminds me of my graduation project! Greeted Friendly terms * Hi there, Jimmy dear! * Jimmy Hopkins, I'm glad to see you! * Hello, Jimmy. How are you? Hostile terms * Not now, Jimmy! * I don't have time for you right now! * Bad time Jimmy! Maybe later. Sees something Ally attacked * Stop that, right now! * Quit fighting, immediately! Perceived as cool * Oh, this is novel! * What a pleasant surprise! Perceived as crap * How unoriginal! * Like I haven't see that a hundred times before! Vandalism * ENOUGH with the thoughtless vandalism! * Is that some sort of cry for help? Weapon firing * How very festive! * That reminds me of the city! Hit by stink bomb * That really smells bad! * How, nauseating! Patrolling Hears something * Maybe I was imagining it! * I could have sworn I heard something! * Maybe it was just a mouse? Category:Character Quotes